A Difficult Question
by ScarlettNinja
Summary: What do you do when you have to ask a terrifying question? What do you do when the person you're asking is the one person who matters most? Cyrus trembled with pent-up emotion and anticipation, both excited and fearful of what he planned to do. He would have to do it, or else he would spend the rest of his life holding unimaginable regret. [AU] [ONE-SHOT]


Today was the day. It had finally arrived. Cyrus straightened his tie with trembling hands and smoothed out his jacket.

Did he look alright? No, no, his hair looked ridiculous. Kai had told him to spike it up, but it just didn't work for the inventor.

After washing out the gel in his mop, Cyrus was finally satisfied with his appearance for this venture.

No, his pants had a huge crease down the left leg. And he couldn't exactly fix it now, since he needed to leave in just a few minutes and the effort needed to shed his trousers, iron them, and put then them back on was too much for a man in his condition.

Of course he was used to being paralyzed, but in times like this he truly resented the fact.

Who was he kidding? He had machines to do that sort of thing. In fact, Cyrus' machines made up for the fact that he couldn't use his legs, and then some. He could just use them and the crease would be gone in moments.

Inventing had probably saved his sanity after the accident, as the only thing able to draw him from the well of depression was a wrench in one hand and a new piece of technology in the other. Cyrus lived and breathed through his work.

In all honesty, though he loved inventing more than anything (well, except for one person) Cyrus loathed the devices. All they did was continuously remind him how he was different, how he would never be good enough for someone like her. Who really cared about a crease anyway? Cyrus was too upset to worry about it anymore.

 _How could she love me? It's impossible! Look at me, I'm a cripple!_

He had to calm down. Cyrus breathed deeply. Slowly. Breathe.

 _She told me she would love me anyway, and that's what matters_.

It was no use, no matter what he told himself, Cyrus couldn't quell the rising terror inside him. His hands began shaking uncontrollably, only calming when he gripped the sides of his wheelchair.

He wasn't even out of his room yet and he had already descended into the anxiety that constantly threatened to set in.

Cyrus sighed. This would never work. She could never truly accept him.

 _But if I don't try, I'll hate myself for all eternity._

There were many things in Cyrus's life that he regretted: leaving home in a rush of anger; abandoning his scholarship for a rebellious lifestyle; especially, the night he hit the bottle too hard in a moment of pain and lost control of his bike, leaving him without use of his legs and a shattered heart.

He would not add another regret to the list.

That was it. He had to do this, even if he was rejected. The inventor pressed a button on his chair and the door to his room slid open. Sitting at exactly a foot and a half from the floor, Cyrus' chair moved quickly through the halls. Too quickly. He would be at her room within moments.

 _Just forget that it's anything but a normal date. Let everything happen naturally._

Ha. Forget. Like that would happen. The hoverchair stopped right in front of a door, the most intimidating door Cyrus had ever seen. It was not the first time he had looked at it; in fact, he had seen it countless times, doing this exact thing. But today was different, and the man was suddenly frightened of what resided behind that door.

 _Cancel._ His mind told him frantically. _You're sick. You can't make it. You have an appointment. You just can't go. DO NOT PRESS THAT BUTTON!_

He had to. Otherwise the regret he already felt from the past would certainly rise to consume him. Cyrus reached out and touched the panel next to the door, hearing a soft 'ding' inside the room.

"Coming!" A sweet voice called. Oh how her voice made him melt every time she spoke... The door slid open with a 'whoosh', and there she was. Cyrus' heart skipped a beat, filling his soul with wonder and another emotion he had never quite been able to grasp.

"What do you think?" She asked, gesturing to her attire and twirling slowly. Soft, crimson material composed the majority of her dress, which dipped a modest amount on the woman's chest and came to rest just above her knees. Black straps crept over the woman's collarbone and crossed her back, leaving her shoulder blades bare. Smooth, ebony hair curled under a bit at the base of her neck.

Only the slightest touch of foundation lay across her cheekbones. Her dark lashes, chocolate eyes, flawless skin and full lips never required any covering. She was at her best without it. Cyrus took a moment to just observe her silently, a slight grin touching his face.

"Cyrus?" She inquired again, since he had made no reply.

"Oh! Yes!" Apparently his staring was rather obvious. "You look... a-absolutely incredible," Cyrus stuttered slightly.

The woman smiled, then lifted an eyebrow in concern. "Is something bothering you?"

"Me? No, I'm just tired," Cyrus said shakily. Unfortunately, avoiding the truth was never easy around her. He tried to smile reassuringly.

She looked at him a moment longer, then shrugged. "If you're sure. Hey! Shouldn't we be going?" The woman held up her phone, a model Cyrus had specially crafted for her, showing him the time.

Remaining inwardly terrified, the man did his best to smile. "Shall we?" the inventor asked.

She grinned. "We shall."

Nya then took his arm, an action that made the butterflies inside him start fluttering all over again. Together, they left Borg Industries.

* * *

Nya made many attempts to talk during the ride to the restaurant, but Cyrus would simply not participate. Only adding "yes", "I'm not sure", and "that's fine" here and there, the man was apparently determined to kill all conversation. She sighed, wondering what was wrong. Had she done something? Perhaps his new invention was a flop? Or, maybe he had a cold coming on?

Whatever plagued the inventor, he wasn't gonna spill what it was.

The silence gave Nya time to observe her beau. Cyrus was not a particularly large-muscled man, being in a wheelchair and all, but that did not mean he was frail. By exercising on machines he had made himself that worked around his condition, Cyrus found a way to keep himself in top condition.

Nya scanned his other features, looking at him like this for the first time. His dark hair had own over the past months and had a habit of falling in his eyes whenever he bent over a pile of gears and wires.

Soft cheekbones accented his face and led her gaze to his eyes. Hazel orbs, leaning on the green side, framed by his round glasses, confirmed that he was the most handsome man she had ever laid eyes on.

His looks were not what truly attracted Nya to him, though. It was Cyrus' work, his mind, his heart that captured her. Nothing he did was for recognition, even his profession.

The fame and money were merely side-effects of his genius and meant nothing to him.

Cyrus had told Nya time and time again that he would be much happier if he had just stayed in a small laboratory and continued to work in peace and quiet. Nya had jokingly replied that if he had remained there then she wouldn't have met him, or have the incredible phone she did today. They had laughed, but it was true. The phone didn't matter to Nya, obviously.

It was Cyrus who she couldn't go on without.

After Jay, her former fiancée, had died without warning, Nya had been lost and alone. Cyrus had drawn her out from the dark tunnel of sorrow and let joy warm her skin once again. Somehow, she knew he held a great deal of darkness within him as well, but she also knew he had begun to heal.

Slowly, their old wounds would fade. Together.

Nya's heart fluttered while she studied him, realizing how much she truly admired him.

 _No, not admire. I love him._

* * *

They arrived at the restaurant and ate without much ceremony. Cyrus could barely force down more than a bite or two of steak, even though it was the most expensive in Niktel. He saw Nya continue to glance at him throughout the meal. No doubt she was wondering why he wasn't talking much.

Simply thinking of what he would soon do instilled further fear and anticipation within the man, so he focused most of his attention on his food.

After Cyrus paid and they departed, the pair once again climbed into Cyrus' automated vehicle. He pressed a few buttons and it began to drive towards the center of the city. Just before it reached Borg Industries, the car turned left and heading towards the city park.

Nya cocked her head, noticing they were not returning to where they had planned. "Cyrus, what's going on?"

 _Breathe,_ he told himself. "Just taking a little detour, is all. Thought you might want to watch the sunset," he told her.

"Oh. Alright, that sounds lovely." Nya placed her hand on his and squeezed lightly. Electricity coursed through his veins at her touch. That strange emotion struck again. Cyrus had slowly become more and more familiar with it, and recently realized it had a name: love.

He loved her. More than life itself.

When the car finally stopped at the park, Cyrus exited from his side of the car and quickly hovered to her side, opening her door. "You didn't have to do that, it's automated, you know," Nya stated, flattered.

He smiled, his heart beating a little faster than before. "I know." He took her hand and led her to a bench in a relatively empty area of the park. Pink and orange clouds dotted the sky, golden light streamed from the west.

 _Breathe._

Not surprisingly, she still seemed a little confused by his actions. But she still took the opportunity to enjoy the view, saying, "This is beautiful, Cyrus." Nya closed her eyes and breathed deeply, letting the fading light warm her face. She looked so... At peace. He had to do it. Now. Before he lost his nerve, which he never had in the first place.

He cleared his throat quietly. "U-um, Nya?" It came out as a whisper, but she heard him anyway.

"Yes, Cyrus?" She replied, an eyebrow raised.

Gripping his chair with white knuckles, Cyrus coughed. "Well... I... Ah..." He couldn't do it. He could NOT do it.

Nya stared at him. "Come on, Cyrus, just tell me what's bothering you. You've been acting strangely all day!"

"N-nothing's bothering me."

"Oh really." She crossed her arms in mock annoyance.

"Well..."

 _JUST TELL HER!_ he screamed inwardly _._

Cyrus gulped. "N-Nya, do you remember the day I took you to the roof of Borg Industries?" Her eyes widened in surprise, having not expected this topic.

He continued, "We hadn't talked much yet, but I felt as though I already knew you. T-that evening, as the sun went down, we talked for hours about anything and everything. And with each word you spoke, I fell more in l-love with you." He took a breath, pausing to calm his shaking voice.

Nya's face softened and her eyes filled.

"You were the first and only person I could trust with my deepest secrets, with the thoughts and dreams I had never told anyone. I never thought I could love again, after the accident-" his voice cracked, the intense emotions beneath showing through. "You saved me. Had I not found you-" he cleared his throat again, attempting to maintain control.

Several years ago, Cyrus had been on the verge of ending his life.

Only a chance meeting on a street corner had kept him from that decision. There, he had met a young woman who had talked with him, and who noticed his despair. She had told him that he was important, that he was more than a lone, crippled individual in the walk of life.

With a smile, she had left him with a vision of dark hair and piercing, hazel eyes. He had become committed to finding her after that, determined to see if she had made it all up, or if he was more than a broken man.

Now that woman stared at him, waiting for him to continue.

He looked up, tears in his eyes. "I would've been lost without you. And I only hope I have become the same for you. Nya, I love you more than life itself." Cyrus struggled to lift himself from the hoverchair, slowly getting down from it with much difficulty. Nya reached out to him, afraid for his safety, but he ignored her and continued downward.

Cyrus propped his legs beneath him in a kneeling position and kept one arm on his hoverchair for balance. With the other hand he reached inside his left pocket. His hands shaking, Cyrus drew out a small, black box.

"Oh Cyrus..." Nya whispered, covering her mouth with one hand.

His own voice choked with emotion, Cyrus looked into her eyes. "Nya, my friend, my love... will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Tears streamed down Nya's face as her hand remained plastered to her mouth. She made no reply, and each second of silence further drove fear into his heart.

He sighed, a tear trickling down his face. "I don't deserve you. Just look at me... Cripple, weakling, failure. I'm not good enough for you, Nya. You should have so much more than-"

Nya silenced him with her lips. A feeling unlike anything he had ever experienced shot down his body. He had never kissed anyone before, including Nya, so he had never known how it felt.

Gentle. Sweet. Love. It was love.

They separated slightly, Nya's forehead touching his, her tears falling onto his cheeks. "Yes, Cyrus."

His heart stopped for a moment, in fear he had misheard.

She looked deep into his eyes with the purest joy. "Yes, I will be your wife."

Cyrus shuddered in ecstasy and relief, pulling her close once again. Together, they laughed in a way that only two who are truly in love can.

Their smiles could have lit up the world as the sun slipped down the horizon. With the last beam of light fading, Cyrus tipped his head forward again, the tip of his nose against hers.

"I love you, Nya."

"I love you, Cyrus."

* * *

 _I hope you enjoyed this one-shot! I have plans to add to this AU, piece by piece. I know Nyrus isn't the most popular ship, and can barely be found at all, but this story just had to be written._

 _ **Quick note: I would absolutely love to beta some stories! Check out my beta profile if you're looking for one, and I'll be happy to help you out!**_

 _Leave a review if you enjoyed, it would make my day._

 _Have a blessed Fourth of July!_

 _\- ScarlettNinja_


End file.
